Together Forever
by greenGo-pingGo
Summary: What happens when Sora is left in atlantica? What happens when Ariel discovers Sora is actualy what she despritaly wants to be? Ariel/Eric, Sora/Kairi R&R please, it's muchly appreciated! next chapter up very soon! By: Phillip One of the writting duo
1. Never Before

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Little Mermaid, Kingdom Hearts, the characters or copyrighted sayings. I only own parts of Chapter ones plot, the rest of the chapters are of my own creation.

Chapter One:  
Never Before

"_Never give in — never, never, never, never, in nothing great or small, large or petty, never give in except to convictions of honour and good sense. Never yield to force; never yield to the apparently overwhelming might of the enemy._"- Winston Churchill

One quiet day in Atlantica, all of Atlantica turned out to see the "coming out" of King Triton's youngest daughter, Ariel. His arrival into the room was announced by his seahorse herald.

"Ahem . . . His royal highness, King Triton!" announced the seahorse and the crowd wend wild. "And presenting the distinguished court composer, Horatio Thelonious Ignatius Crustaceous Sebastian!" and the merpeople cheered but not as loud.

"This concert had better be good Sebastian, or mark my words..."

"Your majesty your daughters have beautiful voices, Ariel's being the most lovely." said the crab cutting Triton off. "If only she'd show up for rehearsals once in a while." said Sebastian under his breath. He made his way over to his podium and struck up the undersea orchestra.

*DOOT-DOOT-DOOTITY-DOOT* was what the orchestra played and what everyone heard. Then the king's other six daughters started singing.

"Ah, we are the daughters of Triton. Great father who loves us and named us well: Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Atina, Adella, Allana. And then there is the youngest in her musical debut, Our seventh little sister, we're presenting her to you, To sing a song Sebastian wrote, her voice is like a bell, She's our sister, Ar-i . . ." sang the six sisters, surprised that Ariel wasn't there.

The youngest daughter was off with Flounder and her friend Sora. Going to an abandoned ship was the latest in their adventures together.

"Ariel, time to go!" yelled Flounder.

"Just a minute. I want to see what's in here!" cried to Flounder as she moved towards the old decrepit sunken ship. "Are you coming Sora?"

"Yah, I'm coming! Are you coming Flounder?"

"No, Way Sora! What if there are sharks in there?" asked a very concerned fish.

"You know Flounder, your such a guppy!" exclaimed Sora.

"Am NOT!" cried Flounder, crossing his fins and closing his eyes. As Sora and Ariel swam towards a porthole on the side of the ship Flounder was confused for now he was alone. "Wait for me!" he yelled as he tried to catch up to the young mermaid and merboy.

"Well hurry up!" yelled the two teenagers.

"You know I can't swim that fast!" the now panting fish cried.

"Sorry, but you know when we want to do something, we do it!" said the merboy.

"Now I know how a sea horse feels!" said Flounder jokingly and still out of breath.

"Lets go!" cried Ariel. Sora and Ariel was already through the porthole and Flounder was on the way, but he got stuck once again.

"Ariel?"

"Yah Flounder?"

"Do you think there are any giant squids here? I hear they eat fish and merfolk!"

"Flounder you worry way too much" said Sora. "You need to chillax, and learn to go with the flow like me!"

"Hey look at this! I've never seen anything like it before!" Said a very excited Ariel.

"What is it?" asked Sora.

"I dunno! Maybe Scuttle knows!" said Ariel.

"Hey Ariel do you think he would know what this is? Asked Sora bringing over a different object, which was very shiny in glistening light from above.

"Maybe, lets go see him!" excited Flounder. "Anything to get us out of this creepy ship." Flounder said trying to be very nonchalant about it.

They gathered some more things and started to leave. Out of no where a giant Great White came out of nowhere, slammed through the window of the ship. *CHOMP CHOMP CHOMP* the shark was after them, trying to eat them. But once out of the ship Flounder went wild and tried to run away, but the two merpeople realized the shark was after their friend. Sora being as nïeve as any thirteen year is tried to stop it with his special key-blade.

"Sora move!" yelled Ariel.

"Oh shit!" said Sora after seeing the sharks seven rows of teeth.

Sora moved out of the way just in time, for if he had moved one second later, he would have been fish food. They trapped the shark in an anchor hole, but that's when things got funky. Flounder's fear had been realized, a giant squid! This squid had a dark black heart on the tip of its head.

"A heartless!" cried Sora. But sora knew how to deal with these creatures. *BANG, BAM, BOOM* the heartless was barely destroyed, having put up a great fight.

"Great job Sora!" said Ariel and Flounder very excitedly.

"Now lets go to Scuttle." said Ariel.

They swam for what felt like an hour or two to finally get to Scuttles little island oasis.

"Ariel, Sora, Flounder what's krack-a-la'tin'?" asked Scuttle in a happily impish tone. "What did you find now?"

"A little of this..." said Ariel.

"And a little of that..." added Sora

"Take a look, and see for yourself!" Flounder chimed in.

"Oh my god...I havent seen these items it years!"

"Well what are they?" asked Flounder.

"W-w-well this is-s a, a, a,..." stammered Scuttle.

"SPIT IT OUT!" screamed Sora.

"It's a dinglehopper!" said Scuttle. But sora knew that was wrong and it was obviously a fork, but let Scuttle tell Ariel as Scuttle so often did. He didn't want to create tension between the two friends.

"What does it do?" asked Ariel.

"Yah, yah, what does it do? Repeated Flounder and Sora at the same time.

"The dinglehopper was used in ancient times to brush the human hair." stated Scuttle.

"But I thought that's what a coderrotter was for?" asked Ariel

"Yes I did, but this was used in ancient times." said the sea fowl. "But this was used in a more complicated way." added the bird with the big mouth.

"Well how's it used?" asked Ariel.

"You simply run it through your hair, twist, and pull, and POW you got an aesthetically pleasing configuration of hair that humans go nuts over!" stated the over-excited bird.

"Wow!" stated the three friends. "And what about this?" asked Ariel as she handed Scuttle a broken tobacco pipe, with a chip here, and a chip there.

"Ah - this I haven't seen in years. This is wonderful! this is a banded, bulbous, Ukranian - snarfblat. Comes from Ukraine don't-ya-know." said the 'expert' on the items. "It was used to play sweet music...like the singing I hear off in the distance."

"What did you say?" asked Ariel.

"Off in the distance?"

"No before that." said Ariel

"A banded, bulbous, Ukranian - snarfblat?" asked the bird getting more and more confused the longer the conversation went on.

"No..." said Ariel no getting irritated. "In the middle."

"Play sweet music?"

"That's what I thought you said." said Ariel quickly packing her dinglehopper and snarfblat. "My father is gonna kill me!"

"What's wrong Ariel?" asked Sora.

"The concert... I'm late!" screamed Ariel.

"Bye Scuttle! I'll see you later!" shouted Ariel to her bird like friend.

"Bye, hun!" shouted Scuttle to her now under the water merfriend. And just in time too, the ship Scuttle heard before now passing him. And it sounded lke a grand party out on the sea. "She cuts it so damn close each and every time she comes to see me." muttered Scuttle flying off to go eat.


	2. Busted

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Little Mermaid, Kingdom Hearts, the characters or copyrighted sayings. I only own parts of Chapter ones plot, the rest of the chapters are of my own creation.

Chapter Two:  
Busted

Scuttle heard the singing of the passing ship but only the term 'mermaid' stuck out of the song. But being on land all the time that wasn't too big of a shock, for he knew the tales that human females tell their daughters about creatures that had the tail of a fish and a torso of a human. And the parents called these 'strange' creatures merpeople. Scuttle was happy that they got the term right at least.

At this time the singing grew much louder and he heard the whole song now.

"I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue; And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho; Look out, lad, a mermaid be waitin' for you; In mysterious fathoms below."

"_Hey that's a catchy tune!"_ thought Scuttle, and he started humming the tune he had just heard.

Down in the depth of the ocean, Ariel was getting in trouble for not being at the concert.

"Ariel you should have been at the concert. You know how much this meant to me! Why weren't you there?" asked her father King Triton.

"Well we were exploring a sunken ship, and time got away from us." said Ariel.

"And the Shark, the Squid, and that babbling seagull didn't help!" muttered Flounder under his breath.

"What was that Flounder?" asked King Triton.

"Oh- I said that me getting stuck in kelp didn't help!" said Flounder just dodging another bullet, and a very upset father. "But don't worry your majesty, I am safe now!"

"Flounder you really are a guppy." said the king.

"At least I know where she gets that from!" exclaimed Flounder.

"But why did it take you so long you are normally for about two hours, you were gone all morning!"

"Well I forgot about the concert until Scuttle…" slipped Ariel.

"Scuttle? Who's he?" asked her father very curiously. "I mean every fish in a forty knot radius was at the ceremony. And you are still too young to go off into other waters!" added her father getting more impatient with his daughter with each passing second.

"He's a seagull father." Ariel had finally given up.

"A SEAGULL?!" screamed the King. "YOU WENT UP TO THE SURFACE AGAIN, DIDN'T YOU? DIDN'T YOU?" he continued screaming, getting more, and more angry whit each passing second.

"But daddy," pleaded Ariel. "nothing happened to us, and no one saw us." argued Ariel.

"THIS DOSEN'T EXCUSE THE FACT THAT YOU WENT UP TO THE SURFACE AGAIN! AFTER I TOLD YOU VERY EXPLICLITLY TO NEVER RETURN TO THE SURFACE!" King Triton was now calming down. "They are monsters, they a-are… barbarians!"

"No they are not barbarians daddy" shouted Ariel.

"And you know this how?"

"Because, daddy, I have seen them!" Ariel blurted out without thinking, and quickly swam away before her father could get worked up.

"What's 'da matter your majesty?" asked the small crab by the Kings side.

"Well Sebastian, I don't know what I did wrong?"

"Nothting sire. You know what I say, teenagers, you give them an inch, they swim all over you." said Sebastian.

"What am I going to do with her Sebastian?" asked the King.

"She needs constant supervision." said Sebation

"Constant?" asked the King.

"Yes constant." repeated the crab.

"You're absolutely right, And YOU are just the crab to do it!" added the King.

"Ariel where are we going?" asked Sora.

"To my Grotto, just wait until you see it Sora, it's got all these treasures that I've collected!"

As Ariel opened the grotto, she let Flounder, and Sora in, Sebastian saw this and swam as if he were trying to outrun a fishers net.

"How do I get myself into these situations? I should be writing symphonies - not tagging along after some headstrong teenager!" cried the crab.

After Sora and Flounder went in, she finally let herself in. The grotto shone from the light glistening off the reflective surfaces from the light from above.

"Wow Ariel it is beautiful!" exclaimed Sora. "How long did it take for you to get all these treasures?"

"Why thank you Sora! and they're not treasures, this is my collection!"

"May I ask an impertinent question?" asked Sora.

"Besides the one you just asked?" asked Ariel trying to be humerous.

"Why does your father not want you to go up to the surface?" asked Sora.

"He says that humans are too dangerous!"

"Well that doesn't excuse him from making your own mistakes!"

"If only I could make him understand. I just don't see things the way he does. I don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things - could be bad. Look at this stuff,isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, the girl who has ev'rything? Look at this trove, treasures untold, how many wonders can one cavern hold? Lookin' around here you'd think, sure, she's got everything." she started to sing, swimming upwards up to about halfway up the grotto.

"I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty," she continued singing. "I've got whozits and whatzits galore, you want thingamabobs? I got twenty! But who cares? No big deal, I want more! I wanna be where the people are. I wanna see. Wanna see 'em dancin', walkin' around on those, whad'ya call 'em? oh – feet! Flippin' your fins you don't get too far, legs are required for jumpin', dancin'! Strollin' along down a what's that word again? Street. Up where they walk, up where they run, up where they stay all day in the sun wanderin' free, wish I could be, Part of that world!" she kept swimming al the way up to the highest part of the grotto.

"Why if your father knew about any of this..." trailed Sebastian.

"Your not going to tell? Are you?" asked Ariel.

"I hadn't thinking about it but now that you bring it up..." Sebastian thought out loud.

"Oh please don't." pleaded Ariel.

"No, I am not gonna tell da king, but you owe me big time Bub!"

"Bub? Her name is Ariel!" said Sora.

"Yes Sora, I know." said Sebastian.

"Than why did you call her Bub? Asked Sora.

"Never mind about the Bub! She just owes me for not telling!" said Sebastian.


	3. Humans? Where?

**NEW DISCLAIMER: **I have under no circumstances own anything but the plot of this story. Any characters in this story (unless stated in the new 'Author Notes' at the end of the chapter) are property of Disney.

***Attention:** The Authors Note, will be a place to tell you what's happening, what characters are saying in different languages, preview for the next chapter, and a sampling of what's left for the story.*****

Chapter Three:  
Humans? Where?

Ariel, Sora, Flounder and Sebastian, left the grotto and was on there way back home to the palace in Atlantica. Ariel and Sora were talking on how where she hat gotten ger collection from, and they had plenty of time to talk for they had to stop quite a few times to let Flounder catch up. Sebastian had been in a foul mood the whole way home because of Ariel and Sora constantly talking of the human world items, that is until Ariel had spoken directly to him.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes Ariel?"

"Sebasian tank you for not telling daddy, he out of everyone should know that daddy would never understand!" said Ariel.

"Your welcome Ariel." replied Sebastian.

As the for creatures of the deep swam further and further towards the palace, they didn't see the two swimming eels, with one glowing eye each, above them, looking down upon them. Once they had hit a certain point the eels swam away, back the way they came. All of a sudden the ship full of sailors had gone atop of them. Ariel had noticed the shadow and the flashing lights around it, and realized that it was too small and to 'flashy' to be a baby whale, even the smallest whale wasn't that small.

"What is that?" asked Ariel so quietly that only Sora had heard it and looked up with Ariel. Flounder being the slacker that he was saw that Sora and Ariel was looking up, and also being as nosey as he was, had looked up as well.

"What do you suppose that is, Sora?" asked Ariel

"If I had to guess, it's a ship. I thought you might have known that? Havent you seen humans before? Because you had told your father that you had." asked Sora.

"No I have never seen a human before, or a ship that was afloat for that matter." replied Ariel.

"So you lied to your father?"

"Yah, but he thinks anything out of the vicinity of the palace is way too dangerous for a princess. So he tells me everything is dangerous besides sunken ships because no upright ship-dwelling fish would harm a princess."

"So do you want to check it out, so it's no longer a lie?" asked Sora.

"No, Ariel don't do it!" yelled Flounder, trying to get Ariel to go home, but it was to no avail, they started swimming up to the surface. "SEBASTIAN!!! ARIEL IS GOING UP TO THE SURFACE!"

"Huh...?" asked Sebastian, looking back to see just Flounder swimming as fast as he could to catch up to the crab. "Flounder, where are those two?"

"Going up to the surface!" said Flounder gasping between words.

"What?!?" asked a very surprised crab. "Ariel! ARIEL!" screamed the know frantic crab, and he started to tread water as fast as he could to get to the now surfaced mermaid.

Noticing the flashes, Sebastian had jumped clear out of the water. Screaming "Jumpin' jeddyfish!" for he has never seen fire in the sky. And before he could land back in the water Ariel and Sora was closing in on the ship.

"Come on Flounder, lets go get those two pesky nosey teenagers!" said Sebastian.

Once Ariel and Sora got to the ship, Sora being the gentleman merboy he was let Ariel go up first. She got up to a hole on the ship and saw many humans doing some odd thing with their feet. Then she remembered that it was called dancing. One human in particular had caught her eye. He was by her estimate about five foot, eleven inches, had black hair and was very tan and even more attractive in her eyes. He was also playing a snarfblat or otherwise known as a flute. On the other hand Sora had his eye on someone also but never saw the persons face for they never turned around, all Sora knew was that they may have something special.

"I've never seen a human this close before Sora!"

"I know aren't they magical?" asked Sora.

"What's krackin Air, Sora?" asked a familiar voice and Ariel knew automatically that it was Scuttle's voice.

"Have you ever seen anyone as perfect as him?" asked Ariel as the mans dog had come over to him and tried to get him to play.

"I dunno, he looks kinda hairy and slobbery to me." said Ariel.

Ariel had noticed an old man was constantly looking at his wrist, guessing he had a tick that made him do that. "Ahh midnight." he whispered, loud enough that Ariel had been able to hear it

"Midnight? What's so special about midnight?" Ariel asked Sora. Sora had shrugged his shoulders not knowing the answer. The old man had started to speak once again.

"Silence! Silence! It is now my honour and privilege to present our esteemed Prince Eric with a very special, very expensive, very large birthday present." said an the old grouchily looking old man.

"Ah, Grimsby - y'old beanpole, you shouldn't have." said Eric and ad that point the tarp that covered the statue was pulled off, and his dog started to growl.

"Hush Max..." whispered Eric. Max didn't like that Eric had told him to hush, so he ran over to where Ariel was, Ariel hid, and looked over to see if the dog was gone. To her not so surprising surprise, he wasn't. And the next thing Ariel knew the dog had licked her face. "Max, here boy. Hey, come on, mutt, whatcha doing, huh Max? Good boy." asked Eric excitedly, trying to get his dog riled up. And it had worked, Max had started jumping and running around when Grimsby had come over to Eric to talk to him, Ariel was listening very intently, and Sora was still staring at the one person on the ship with shoulder-length silver hair.

"Eric, I was hoping the present would have been a wedding present..." stated Grimsby.

"Grimsby, please don't start. You're not still sore because I didn't fall for the princess of Glauerhaven, are you?" asked the prince.

"Eric it's not just me, the whole kingdom wants you to settle down and produce heirs." said Grimsby.

"I know but she has to be the one."

At that point Sebastian had gotten to where Ariel, Sora, and Scuttle were. Took one look at the ship full of humans and eeked so loud it would have gotten the sailors attention but Ariel and Sora had shut his yap for him.

"Ariel we should be getting back to da palace. Da king must be getting apprehensive about you being so late." said the crab.

"Just a minute..." started Ariel, wanting to hear the last thing Prince Eric had to say.

"Grims, I will know the one it will just hit me like the lightning on the key of Ben Franklins key. I want her to be the one I want to spend the ret of my life with." said the prince.

"O.K. lets go." said a very disappointed Ariel, for she knew if she were human, she would be the perfect match for him.

Ariel had dove into the sea but let Sebastian and Sora had go before her. She dove deep into the sea and caught up to Sebastian, but back up on the ship, Eric had seen the young face, and heard the voice of the young princess and thought maybe it may have been a hallucination from being out on the sea for the past two days. But wether she was or wasn't a hallucination, he had become smitten with the young princess and thought she may be the one. And out of nowhere brewed a horrible storm, and princess Ariel knew this could not end well. The little ship was tossed from side to side and a torch ignited a trail fo gun powder, exploded, and set the ship on fire, and Ariel had heard it the explosion and waited to see if her human crush was harmed.

"Come on Ariel, lets go!" stated a now irritated crab.

"Wait!" screamed Ariel.

All the sailors were running around frantic trying to get off the ship. Everyone was safely off but the prince had just realized that his dog was still on board. Eric climbed up to the top deck of the ship to get his precious dog. Eric got Max off the burning ship but got hit on the head and passed out. Thankfully the ship had started to sink and he wasn't burned to a crisp, but he was still unconscious and couldn't help himself swim to shore. Ariel had almost given up and left but she soon saw that the ship was sinking and she waited, until she could see that the prince was safe.

"Arie..."

"Will you wait a god damn minute Sebastian!" screamed a worried princess.

"What did you say to me?" asked Sebastian.

"Wait... A... God... Damn... Minute, I didn't stutter." said Ariel again losing her focus. Then right out of the blue she could see Eric's black hair and she knew she had to do something or lose the one she possibly loves.

"Ariel!!" screamed Sora, Sebastian, and Flounder at the same time.

"I have to do something, so don't try to stop me!" cried Ariel already halfway to Eric.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note

O.K. here's the deal, I saw that I was changing bits and pieces of the story but keeping it pretty much the same as the actual story. And I thought that I should try a new direction. So I thought 'What if Prince Eric saw Ariel?' and what would happen if he did? So I hoped I did a total make over with the story, while leaving some things the same. Hopefully I did! =) But this is only Chapter Three, hopefully the story takes a 180 degree turn over the next four chapters (and stays that way from then on), from the last two. Please Read and Review! And make my day!

**Preview for Chapter Four:** Ariel rescues Prince Eric, but it's the story that we don't see in the film. Ariel notices that he lives in a culture rich with the three languages (English, French, and Spanish), so tune in, the next chapter _will_ be **long**! So I probably wont get to it until Sunday (27/9/2009) or Monday (28/9/2009).

**Sampling of What's left: **Ariel going to the sea witch, Ariel getting legs, Sora getting legs (again), Triton torching Ariel's grotto (maybe), Sora finding Goofy and Donald (or Vicia versa), Day one, Day two, Day three, and much more.


	4. Eric’s Rescue Part One

**Disclaimer: **I have under no circumstances own anything but the plot of this story. Any characters in this story (unless stated in the new 'Author Notes' at the end of the chapter) are property of Disney.

Chapter Four:  
Eric's Rescue  
~Part One~

Ariel had just spotted Prince Eric, stuck in the sinking ship and realized that if she didn't do something she would lose him forever. She swam as fast as her fins would allow, and she caught him right before the ship landed on some of the sharpest, pointy-est rocks in the world and smashed into a heap of debris.

"Got ya!" she whispered as she caught the young prince.

"What are you doin' girl? Your fadder would have a shit fit if 'e saw you doin' dis!" said Sebastian.

"I don't care Sebastian," said Ariel. "daddy told us that every fishes life is to be respected! And what are humans but the fish of the land?"

At this time they were up to the surface, swimming towards land.

"Ariel! How you doin' kid?" yelled the familiar birds voice.

"Scuttle!!" exclaimed Ariel.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sora.

"I'm going to go get some dinner!" responded Scuttle.

"Well have fun with that!" by the way do you now where he lives?" asked Sora.

"Oh my, my, my! What happened?" asked Scuttle.

"The ship caught fire and started to sink." said Sora before Ariel could answer.

"SORA!!! Will you let me speak?" yelled Ariel.

"Sorry..." apologized Sora.

"Well a storm brewed up after we left and wrecked the ship!" said Ariel. "We need to get him back to his palace. Do you know the way?" asked Ariel.

"Yah, I do." stated Scuttle not saying anything else.

"Well...?" asked Ariel.

"Well what?" asked Scuttle.

"Well...what way?" asked Sora getting annoyed with the sea fowl.

"Oh... well you asked if I would tell you, you just asked 'Do you know the way to his palace' and I do!" argued the bird

"Than will you tell us the way to the palace?" asked Sora now through gritted teeth.

"You continue going about two miles that way than take a right and keep going straight, you can't miss it!" and with that Scuttle left to go eat.

"Mile?" asked Ariel. Stopping Scuttle again from his sight for food.

"Oh sorry, I meant knot!"

"O.K. got ya, thanks Scuttle!" said Ariel.

"BYE SCUTTLE!!" yelled Ariel, and Sora together.

"BYE GUYS!" yelled back the crazy bird.

_"Thank god that crazy bird has left, I was about to kill him!" _thought Sora, keeping his cool.

With that the crew started back on their way. They got about a few feet before they were stopped by Ariel's orphan merfriend, Urchin.

"Oh hey Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian... and you are?" asked Urchin to the unconscious Eric. Sora thought he was talking to him so he answered.

"Sora, nice to meet you."

"Was I talking to you?" snapped Urchin. "I was talking to him!" as he pointed to the still unconscious prince.

"Umm... O.K. well he's Eric and we need to get him back to his palace. But still now you know I'm Sora." said Sora.

"Oh he's a human?" asked Urchin.

"Yes and we need to get to get him back to land." said Ariel.

"I need to change the subject, have you seen Gimbi? We're playing hide-n-seek, and I can't find him!" said Urchin.

"Who?" asked Sora.

"Gim-bi." restated Urchin. "Gee Ariel your new friend is super dense, does he speak English?"

"Yes he does," snapped Ariel. "sorry, but we haven't."

"Well O.K. I'll see you later. Bye guys!" said Urchin.

"See you later!"

Urchin disappeared under the water and no sooner Sora spoke up, and told Ariel that he thought the younger merboy was trouble.

"He's not trouble Sora, he just doesn't have any guidance." said Ariel.

"Still I don't trust him!" said Sora.

"Sora, your too suspicious of people!"

"Whatever!"

Ariel and her crew kept going and going but was soon lost again. They tried to figure out how to get to the land. Prince Eric was still knocked out but was still alive, Ariel and Sora could feel the heat off his body. The group of sea-folk was going in circles and they were getting frustrated. Ariel was a super navigator under the sea, but up on the surface she didn't know which way was left and which way was right.

"Ugg. Where the hell are we going?"

"Don't aks me I don't do any kind of navigation so I'm pretty much useless!" replied Sora.

"Well that's comforting!" said Ariel.

"Sorry."

With that they tried to get back on course but to no avail. About thirty to forty-five minutes later they spotted their friend Scuttle, and Sora just rolled his eyes and muttered _"Oh-h great! The crazy!" _under his breath.

"Oh hey Scuttle!" yelled a unenthusiastic Sora.

"Whoa! Mermaid off the port bow! Ariel, how you doin' kid?" yelled Scuttle.

"Scuttle, you don't have too yell!" said Ariel.

"Yah I know!"

"Scuttle we got lost can you help us again?" asked Flounder.

"Yah, I can... jut give me a second!" and with that he plunged his head into the water, to wash out his mouth so Ariel wouldn't smell the fish on his breath. "Let's GO!!!"

Scuttle had flew over to his rock to dry off, and Ariel, Sora, and Flounder had followed. Sebastian had decided to stay behind for he wasn't in favor of helping a human, even if Ariel did fancy him.

"So Scuttle, what's our plan of attack? Because the last time you gave us directions we got horribly lost!" asked Sora.

"Umm... umm... I don't know to tell you the truth!" said Scuttle.

"O.K. then..." started Sora. "Ariel? What's our plan of attack?"

"Scuttle? Could you fly up into the sky and fly towards the palace? And we would follow you?"

"Great idea!! COME ON!" said Scuttle.

"Does he have to be so goofy Ariel?" Sora asked.

"Sora, he means well. Why are you so apprehensive about him? Give him a chance, and don't get aggravated so easily!"

"I don't know." said Sora. "I'll try."

As Scuttle led the way all Ariel could do was look at her prince. As Ariel was making loving eyes at Eric, she nor the ever vigilant Sebastian noticed the two eels watching them again, their eyes glowing a canary yellow like a t.v. set in the dark.

"This-s-s is perfect," hissed one of the heels.

"Yes-s-s Ursula will be very pleased." hissed the other.

Out of nowhere both eels heard a voice, Ursula. "Flotsam! Jetsam! I want you keep a close eye on the princess! Don't fail me!"

"Don't worry master Ursula, we won't!" hissed the eels.

"Ariel!" yelled Scuttle. "Just about three minutes!"

"Yes!!" said a now tired Flounder. "That took forever!"

"Stop being a guppy Flounder!" joked Sora.

"I am not!" cried Flounder.

"We're here!" cried Scuttle.

Ariel lied the still unconscious prince down on the beach. Ariel lied down next to him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note

O.K. part one... DONE! I hope this is the turning point in the story. Like I said this is what we didn't see in the movie.

**Quick Vocab lesson: **unenthusiastic- or passionless; lacking emotion

apprehensive- or uneasy

**Preview for Chapter Five:** Ariel rescues Prince Eric, the story that we saw in the film. Ariel notices that he lives in a culture rich with the three languages (English, French, and Spanish), so tune in!

**Sampling of What's left: **Ariel going to the sea witch, Ariel getting legs, Sora getting legs (again), Triton torching Ariel's grotto (maybe), Sora finding Goofy and Donald (or Vicia versa), Day one, Day two, Day three, and much more.


	5. Eric’s Rescue Part Two

**Disclaimer: **I have under no circumstances own anything but the plot of this story. Any characters in this story (unless stated in the new 'Author Notes' at the end of the chapter) are property of Disney.

***Note: **I'm so sorry that this is late, I had a monestrous amount of college homework yesterday; including a speech, an essay, and a film analysis. I know its no excuse but I really was swamped and couldn't get to this. But here is the next chapter in _Together Forever_ please enjoy!*****

Chapter Five:  
Eric's Rescue  
~Part Two~

_Twenty Minutes Before Going towards the present_

Back in the Atlantian palace King Triton was getting worried about Ariel, Sebastian, Sora and Flounder. He had called his seahorse herald to go and search for them. No sooner the seahorse went on his search Ariel had reached land.

Ariel had pulled Eric up to shore, and after all he's been through that day. Ariel wasn't sure if he was alive yet or not.

"Is he- dead?" Ariel had asked Scuttle.

Scuttle the self pronounced human-expert, did not know. He performed multiple "tests" to make sure he was not dead. His tests included forcing his eye open to look at his pupils, checking both his head and feet for a heartbeat, and testing his reflexes.

"It's hard to say." opening his eyelid. "But it does not look good." he moves over to his foot to check his heartbeat. "Oh, I - I can't make out a heartbeat. I am sorry, but he is..."

But before Scuttle could finish his thought Ariel began one of her own.

"He-he's a-alive!" said a very excited Ariel.

"What do you mean?" asked Scuttle thinking and convinced, the prince was dead.

"Look!" said an arguing Ariel. "He's breathing."

Ariel had whispered "He's so, beautiful." low enough only she could hear it.

"Ari'el..." said Sebastian. "We got him home like you wanted, now lets go home!"

"Yah Ariel, this place gives me the creeps!" said Flounder.

"SEBASTIAN! FLOUNDER!" begged Sora. "CAN'T YOU SEE THAT THEY ARE HAVING A MOMENT!" he added.

"So'ddy..." said Sebastian

"Yah, sorry Ariel."

But Ariel did not hear them for she started singing a song to her prince.

"What would I give to live where you are? What would I pay, to stay here beside you? What would I do to see you, smiling at me?" and Sebastian's jaw just dropped to the floor, and Scuttle was nice enough to close his mouth for him.

"Where would we walk? Where would we run? If we could stay all day in the sun? Just you and me, and I could be, part of your world!" finished Ariel. Waking Eric up from his daze, just enough to see Ariel's face.

"Eric?" called a very worried Grimsby.

"¡Príncipe! ¡Príncipe! ¿Dónde estás?" called a worried servant.

Upon hearing this Ariel scurried off into the ocean, not wanting to be seen by the other humans.

"Eric, où étiez-vous?" asked a different servant.

"Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai été sauvé par cette belle femme!" replied the prince.

"¿Por qué has pasado tanto tiempo?"

"¡Yo estaba perdido en el mar perro estoy bien!"

"I think you've swallowed a bit too much seawater. Off we go, back to the palace. Come on, Max." said Grimsby. "Now Eric now tell me about this beautiful sea maiden."

"First off, she had a voice to mact her increadible beauty,..." said Eric but he kept they kept getting further and further from Ariel and she couldn't the conversation anymore.

Sebastian couldn't help but to think of his own life at the moment. "We just gotta forget this whole thing ever happened. The sea king will never know. You won't tell him, I won't tell him. I will stay in one piece."

Ariel was back out in the sea waiting for them too leave. She then crawled up onto a rock, and started singing her song again.

"I don't know when, I don't know how, but I know something's starting right now! Watch and you'll see, some day I'll be, part of your world!"

Then out of the sea, popped the heads of Flotsam and Jetsam, once again doing Ursula's dirty work of spying. Their eyes started glowing their bright yellow shade, to show the sea witch what she wanted to see. At that time Ariel had stared to head back to the palace.

Back under the sea far away from the palace was another grotto, but this one was the property of Ursula. She was gazing into her orb, that she has been using to spy on the princess.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. I can't stand it - it's too easy. The child is in love with a human. And not just any human - a prince! Her daddy'll LOVE that. King Triton's headstrong, lovesick girl would make a charming addition to my little garden." said Ursula with the feeling of a dastardly about to unfold. And with that Ursula called back her pets to help her make this plan a success.

"Yes madam Ursula?" asked Flotsam.

"What may we do for you?" added Jetsam.

"Make sure this pretty little princess does not go too far, she may be the key to me overthrowing the king. Causing the sea to be under my total power!" chuckled Ursula.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note

O.K. part two and the rescue...DONE!

**Quick Vocab lesson: **maiden- young lady

daze- unconsciousness; or sleepiness

**Language lesson: **

-¡Príncipe! ¡Príncipe! ¿Dónde estás?: (Spanish) Prince! Prince! Where are you?

-Eric, où étiez-vous?: (French) Eric, where were you?

-Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai été sauvé par cette belle femme!: (French) I don't know, but I was rescued by this beautiful woman!

-¿Por qué has pasado tanto tiempo?: (Spanish) Why were you gone so long?

-¡Yo estaba perdido en el mar perro estoy bien!: (Spanish) I was lost at sea, but I'm fine!

**Preview for Chapter Six:** King Triton finds out about Ariel's fancy for a human, he explodes and its up to Ariel to make herself happy again.

**Sampling of What's left: **Ariel going to the sea witch, Ariel getting legs, Sora getting legs (again), Triton torching Ariel's grotto (maybe), Sora finding Goofy and Donald (or Vicia versa), Day one, Day two, Day three, and much more. (Ha ha ha, hot really changing yet is it? Don't worry it will when I get to those parts ill add on and take off!)

*****_Please Read and Review it will help me make a better story!_*****


	6. Triton’s Righteous Fury

**Disclaimer: **I have under no circumstances own anything but the plot of this story. Any characters in this story (unless stated in the new 'Author Notes' at the end of the chapter) are property of Disney.

Chapter Six:  
Triton's Righteous Fury

For the next few days Ariel was on cloud nine. She would dance around the palace singing to herself, and everyone had noticed how much happier she was. Before then she would be out of the palace, and away from her father. But lately they couldn't her out of the house. One morning Ariel was in her room all morning, and her sisters thought it was time she came out of her room and did something more in agreement with her personality.

"Ariel, dear, time to come out. You've been in there all morning." called Andrina.

"Coming!" Ariel called back to her sister, and she swims out of her room humming a familiar tune.

"What is with her lately?" asked Atina as Ariel was looking at herself in the mirror. No sooner that Ariel gets up to swim away, King Triton swims into the room.

"Morning, Daddy!" says Ariel as she kisses her father good morning and swims away.

"Oh, she's got it bad." said Atina

"What? What has she got?" asked the now curious king.

"Isn't it obvious, Daddy? Ariel's in love." Jumped Andrina.

"Ariel? In love?" asked the king, wondering who the lucky fellow was to capture his daughter's heart. Triton swam to his throne to try to figure out who it was. "Could it be Urchin?" King Triton thought. "No, it can't be, Urchin is just a boy!" he thought again. "Could it be Reicka? No he's far too old. I've got it, it's Grigle. No, no, no! I can't think who she may be in love with!" stated a upset Triton.

Just outside the palace, Sebastian was pacing and Flounder and Sora was waiting for their friend to emerge from her house. She has been in the palace for the last few days and they were hoping that she was alright, so they could go looking around the bottom the ocean.

Ariel had went exploring the ocean to find a rock with flowers surrounding it. She laid on it, plucking the flowers one at a time. And with each of the flowers petals were also picked one at a time.

"He loves me! He loves me not. He loves me! He loves me not." Ariel continued this abut four or five times, until she found one that said 'He loves me!' and she was aesthetic.

"Ariel you know your fadda would 'ave a royal shit fit!" said the Jamaican crustacean. "He would rip a huge hole in your fin if he knew!" but Ariel didn't hear what he said, ergo she didn't answer him.

"Ariel?!" asked Sebastian. "Ariel are you listening?" Ariel didn't answer again. "ARIEl!!" screamed the crab, snapping Ariel out of her fantasy. "Ariel, I don't want you to get to involved to become brokenhearted." exclaimed Sebastian.

Ariel completely blew him off and made plans of her own. "I gotta see him again - tonight! Scuttle can re-show me where he lives. He knows!" said a still excited Ariel.

"Ariel - please. Will you get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs?" asked an annoyed little crab.

"I'll swim up to his castle. Then Flounder will splash around to get his attention, and then with -" started Ariel but she was cut off by Sebastian.

"Down HERE is your home! Ariel - listen to me. The human world - it's a mess. Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there." said Sebastian as he started to sing, in his little Jamaican accent.

"The seaweed is always greener, in somebody else's lake. You dream about going up there, but that is a big mistake! Just look at the world around you, right here on the ocean floor. Such wonderful things surround you what more is you lookin' for?"

"Under the sea! Under the sea! Darling it's better, down where it's wetter, take it from me! Up on the shore they work all day, out in the sun they slave away, while we devotin', full time to floatin', under the sea!" continued Sebastian getting too into his song.

"Down here all the fish is happy. As off through the waves they roll. The fish on the land ain't happy, they sad 'cause they in their bowl! But fish in the bowl is lucky! They in for a worser fate! One day when the boss get hungry. Guess who's gon' be on the plate?"

"Under the sea! Under the sea! Nobody beat us, fry us and eat us, in fricassee! We what the land folks loves to cook, under the sea we off the hook. We got no troubles, life is the bubbles, under the sea! Under the sea! Since life is sweet here, we got the beat here, naturally! Even the sturgeon an' the ray, they get the urge 'n' start to play. We got the spirit, you got to hear it! Under the sea!" and at this time Flounder showed up with Sora looking for Ariel. But Sora got way into Sebastian's sng to go any further.

"The newt play the flute. The carp play the harp. The plaice play the bass, and they soundin' sharp! The bass play the brass. The chub play the tub. The fluke is the duke of soul! Yeah! The ray he can play, the lings on the strings. The trout rockin' out, the blackfish she sings, the smelt and the sprat, they know where it's at! An' oh that blowfish blow!" Sebastian kept singing, not noticing that Flounder had showed up, and took Ariel away, and had to pry Sora away from the jazzy beat.

"Under the sea! Under the sea! When the sardine, begin the beguine, it's music to me! What do they got? A lot of sand? We got a hot crustacean band! Each little clam here, know how to jam here, under the sea! Each little slug here, cuttin' a rug here, under the sea! Each little snail here, know how to wail here! That's why it's hotter, under the water, ya we in luck here, down in the muck here, under the sea!" finished Sebastian doing as much as a jazz hands as she could.

"Ariel?" half asked and half called the crab. "Ariel?! Where are you?" asked Sebastian. "Somebody's got to nail dat girls fins to the floor!"

"Sebastian!" called the seahorse.

"Yes Craig?"

"Sebastian! Sebastian, I've been looking all over for you. I've got an urgent message from the sea king." Craig said.

Sebastian was worried at this time. _"What if he knows?"_ he thought. " Craig, did he mention what he wants exactly?" asked the nervous crab.

"No, but he mentioned it's something about Ariel!" he responded.

"_Oh god, he does know!" _thought an upset crab.

"Come on!" said the seahorse. "The King is waiting!" the seahorse said as they swam away towards the palace.

They arrived at the palace, and Sebastian was ushered into the throne room by Craig.

He started to go in but he paused when he heard King Triton talking. "Let's see, now... Oh, who could the lucky merman be?" the king notices Sebastian and stopped his previous thought, and hides the flower he was playing with. "Come in, Sebastian." and Sebastian obeyed his King and walked or in Sebastian's case scurried towards him.

"Yes?" Sebastian asked in a falsetto tone.

"Have you noticed anything peculiar with Ariel lately? She hasn't been acting like herself, and I am worried." said the king.

"Peculiar? Why no sire!" said the little crab with legs a-shaking.

"You know, moaning about, daydreaming, singing to herself. . . . You haven't noticed, hmm?" questioned the king knowing Sebastian was hiding something from him.

"Oh - well, I -" stammered Sebastian.

"Sebastian... I know you've been keeping something from me..." continued the king.

Sebastian kept playing dumb. "Keeping... something? I don't know what you are possibly insinuating? I haven't a clue What's happeneing!"

"so you don't know anything about Ariel, in love?"

"I tried to stop her, sir. She wouldn't listen. I told her to stay away from humans - they are bad, they are trouble, they -" blurted out Sebastian.

"Humans? WHAT ABOUT HUMANS?" asked Triton now furious.

"Humans? Ho ho ho ho. . . . Who said anything about humans?" trying to act like he never said anything. But Triton grabbed him and possibly caused brain damage.

Ariel, Sora, and Flounder were in Ariel's grotto trying to surprise her.

"Flounder? Sora? What is this all about?" asked Ariel.

"Well wait a minute and you'll find out!" said Sora.

"Yah just wait! You'll be very surprised!" added Flounder.

"We're here!" said both boys at the same time. "Ready?"

"Yes! What is it?" asked a very excited Ariel.

"One..." said Flounder.

"Two..." said Sora.

"Three..." they said together taking their hands away from Ariel's face, revealing the statue of Ariel's crush Eric.

"Oh!! Its perfect! It looks just like him. It even has his eyes. How can I ever thank you?" asked Ariel.

"You can go on a date with me and we'll call it even!" joked Sora, but Ariel just glowered at him. "It was just a joke!" justified Sora.

Ariel started talking with her statue, but to be caught by none other than King Triton.

"Oh, daddy... I was just..." said Ariel trying to find just the right words but failed miserably.

"I consider myself a reasonable merman. I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed." said an angry father and King.

"But Daddy! -"

"who is this... this... this _human_?" ha asked.

"Um-m P-p-prince Er-r-ric." stammered Ariel.

"And where is he now?" asked the knig.

"Back up on land where he is safe?"

"Back? Safe? What happened that he was in danger?"

"He almost drowned after his ship sank." Ariel said sadly knowing what might happen.

"You rescued a human from _drowing_?" asked Triton.

"Daddy, I had to -" said Ariel.

"Contact between the human world and the mer-world is strictly forbidden. Ariel, you know that! Everyone knows that!" screamed Triton.

"He would have died!" pleaded Ariel.

"One less human to worry about!"

"You don't even know him." pleaded Ariel, trying to make her father understand.

"Know him? I don't have to know him. They're all the same. Spineless, savage, harpooning, fish-eaters, incapable of any feeling anything!"

"Daddy, I love him!" exploded Ariel

"No..." said Triton flabbergasted. "Have you lost your senses completely? He's a human, you're a mermaid!"

"I don't care." said a stubborn teenager.

"So help me Ariel, I am going to get through to you. And if this is the only way, so be it." screamed Triton blasting all of Ariel's collection, trying to make Ariel understand.

"Daddy!... No... No, please- Daddy, stop!... Daddy, Nooo!!..." screeched Ariel.

Triton left without another word, ariel was on the floor crying and Sebastian, Flounder, and Sora tried to comfort the sobbing princess.

"Ariel..." said Sebastian.

"Please just leave me alone!" said Ariel.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note

**Quick Vocab lesson: **Fury- violence

aesthetic- very happy

crustacean- crab

ergo- so

glowered- frowned

**Preview for Chapter Seven:** Ariel goes to the sea witch and gives up her voice to gain legs to be with the humans. But what she doesn't know is that Sora was once human. What will happen when she finds out?

**Sampling of What's left: **Sora finding Goofy and Donald (or Vicia versa), Day one, Day two, Day three, the wedding of Ursula and Eric, the death of Ursula and Ariel's and Eric's wedding.


	7. My Voice?

**Disclaimer: **I have under no circumstances own anything but the plot of this story. Any characters in this story (unless stated in the new 'Author Notes' at the end of the chapter) are property of Disney.

Chapter Seven:

My Voice?

Ariel had spent a good three hours crying over her now destroyed collection. She picked up the face of her human love. She had took one look at it, and disgustedly threw it out of her grotto, and it hit Sora right in the head. He swam it back into her and asked how she was doing.

"Ariel you dropped this, are you O.K.?" asked Sora.

"I am fine. Its starting to show that daddy doesn't want me to be happy!" exclaimed an over-dramatic princess.

"Oh Ariel you know that's not true!" Sora said trying to convince her otherwise. And at this time, a nosey Flounder came in to see what was going on.

"Ariel's being over-dramatic, what do I do?" whispered Sora.

"I am not being over-dramatic!" yelled Ariel. "Get out, now!"

"Let's go guys." said Flounder. "Do you want to play fetch?"

"Umm, O.K.?" said Sora.

Back in the cave, Flotsam and Jetsam had come to see Ariel once again.

"Poor child." said Flotsam

"Poor, sweet child." added Jetsam.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ariel as she tried to shoo the two eels, but to no avail. They persisted with their interrogation of the princess.

"Jetsam, this young lady has a very serious problem." said Flotsam.

"If only there were something we could do." said Jetsam. "But sadly there isn't."

"But there is! Would you like to know princess?" asked Flotsam.

"Who, are you? And how do you know who I am?" asked Ariel.

"Everyone knows who you are, and to your other question..." started Jetsam. "I am Jetsam,"

"And I am Flotsam." said the eel.

"How can you help me?" asked Ariel.

"We can't, but, We represent someone who can help you. Someone who could make all your dreams come true." said Jetsam.

"Who?" asked Ariel.

"Ursula..." said both eels, with a hiss like a slimy, slithery snake.

"T-the sea w-witch?" stammered Ariel.

"The very..." said Flotsam

"Same one." finished Jetsam.

"Why, that's - I couldn't possibly - no! Get out of here! Leave me alone!" shouted Ariel to the two eels.

"Suit yourself, it was only a suggestion." said Flotsam and Jetsam in unison. And they took Eric's busted head with them.

"Hey give that back!" said Ariel with a tone of hopelessness. The eels threw it back to the sobbing princess. Ariel took another look at the face and thought nothing bad would happen, so she stopped the eels.

"Fletsam, Jotsam?"

"Yes?" asked the two eels. "But it's Flotsam, and Jetsam."

"I'm going with you." said Ariel.

"That's a great decision." they said. So they swam out of the grotto, past Sebastian, Flounder, and Sora playing fetch with Flounder with a piece of coral.

"Where's Ariel going?" wondered Flounder.

"I don't know Flounder, but we can' let her get away from us! Let's go!" said Sebastian.

"What if it's dangerous?" asked Flounder.

"You really _are_ a guppy Flounder!" said Sora.

"How many times do I have to say I am not!" Flounder said trying to make a point. The three went to catch up with Ariel.

"Ariel, who 're dese characters?" asked Sebastian.

"Flotsam and Jetsam, at your service." said the eels.

"O.K. here's a better question. Where are you going with these two?" asked Sebastian.

"I'm going to see Ursula, so I can be with Eric." said Ariel.

"Oh, O.K. as long as your not doing anyhting stupid or rash." said Sebastian oddly cooly. "You're doing _what_?"

"I... am... going... to... the... sea witch... Ursula." Ariel said again slowing it down for Sebastian.

"Ariel, no! You cant! No, she's a demon, she's a monster!" exclaimed Sebastian.

"If you don't like it than maybe you should go tell the king!" shouted at Sebastian. She was still too angry to call King Triton 'daddy' or even 'father'.

"B-but Ariel, it just slipped out.. I didn't mean it!" Sebastian said, but to be ignored by the princess.

They swam for what seemed like days. They went up, and down. They went left and right. It seemed like they were going around in circles. But eventually they arrived at Ursula's grotto.

"Go in, she's been expecting you!" said Flotsam and Jetsam.

"B-but..." stammered Ariel.

"Go on, she wont bite, she just wants to help." said Flotsam.

"Yes, she just wants to help." said Jetsam. Ariel hesitated for a minute but went in.

"Come in. Come in, my child. We mustn't lurk in doorways - it's rude. One MIGHT question your upbringing... Now, then. You're here because you have a thing for this human. This, er, prince fellow. Not that I blame you - he is quite a catch, isn't he? Well, angel fish, the solution to your problem is simple. The only way to get what you want - is to become a human yourself." said Ursula malevolently.

"Can you DO that?" asked a very curious Ariel.

My dear, sweet 's what I do - it's what I live help unfortunate merfolk - like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to." said Ursula.

I admit that in the past I've been a nasty. They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch! But you'll find that nowadays, I've mended all my ways, repented, seen the light and made a switch, true? Yes!" sung Ursula in a raspy voice.

"And I fortunately know a little magic! It's a talent that I always have possessed. And here lately, please don't laugh, I use it on behalf, of the miserable, lonely and depressed. Pathetic!" sh sang while doing the cha cha cha, trying to make the frightened Aried crack a smile to lighten the situation.

"Poor unfortunate souls! In pain. In need. This one longing to be thinner, that one wants to get the girl, and do I help them? Yes, indeed. Those poor unfortunate souls!" she paused for a split second, and started again.

"So sad. So true. They come flocking to my cauldron, crying, "Spells, Ursula please!" And I help them? Yes, I do! Now it's happened once or twice, someone couldn't pay the price. And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals. Yes, I've had the odd complaint. But on the whole I've been a saint, to those poor unfortunate souls!" sang Ursula starting up a potion for her.

"First off, how long should it take you to win ol' princey's heart?"

"I don't know, maybe a couple days. Why?" asked Ariel.

"So I can make your potion." Ursula said.

"O.K. so, here's the deal. I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days. Got that? Three days. Now listen, this is important. Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get dear ol' princey to fall in love with you. That is, he's got to kiss you. Not just any kiss - the kiss of true love. If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain human, permanently, but - if he doesn't, you turn back into a mermaid, and - you belong to me." said Ursula, in a voice that should make you run away.

Sebastian tried to warn Ariel. "No Ariel!" but he is silenced by Flotsam and Jetsam.

"Have we got a deal?" asked Ursula.

"But if I become human, I'll never be with my father or sisters again." said a concerned Ariel.

"That's absolutely right... But - you'll have your man. Life's just chuck full of tough choices, innit? Huh? Oh by the way, there is one little important, thing. We haven't discussed any type of payment. You can't get something for nothing, you know." said Ursula

"But I don't have any to give to you!"

That's O.K., I'm not really asking too much. Just a little something, really, a trifle. You'll never miss it."

"What is it?" asked Ariel.

"What I want from you is... your voice."

"My voice? Why my voice?"

"That's not important! But that's what I want, it's your choice. Voice or you can go home and stay a mermaid. That means, no more talking, singing, zip." said Ursula. "I'm sure three days, you can live with out it. Can't you?" asked Ursula.

"Yes but without my voice, how can I -"Ariel started to ask.

"It's not like I'm taking everything from you. You'll have your looks! Your pretty face! And don't underestimate the importance of body language!" laughed Ursula. "Well? I can't start the potion without your decision."

"Umm... umm... O.K."

"Great, cause," Ursula started singing again. "The men up there don't like a lot of blabber! They think a girl who gossips is a bore! Yes, on land it's much preferred, for ladies not to say a word. And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for?" asked Ursula.

"Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation, true gentlemen avoid it when they can. But they dote and swoon and fawn on a lady who's withdrawn. It's she who holds her tongue who gets her man!" sang Ursula, throwing items into her cauldron.

"Come on, you poor unfortunate soul. Go ahead! Make your choice! I'm a very busy woman, and I haven't got all day! It won't cost much, just your voice!" sang Ursula sticking her head through Eric's picture made from smoke.

"You poor unfortunate soul, it's sad. But true. If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet, you've got to pay the toll. Take a gulp and take a breath, and go ahead and sign the scroll!" almost finished the sea witch.

"Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got her, boys! The boss is on a roll. This poor unfortunate soul." finished Ursula for now and a contract appears by her waiting fo Ariel to sign it. Which she does.

"Paluga, sarruga, come winds of the Caspian Sea." Ursula started up again. "Now rings us glossitis and max laryngitis, La voce to me! Now... sing!" said Ursula for what may be the last time Ariel sees her.

Ariel sings.

"Keep singing!" Ursula screamed as two giant magical hands rip out Ariel's voice and give it to Ursula. She laughs as Ariel is changed into a human and rushed to the surface by Flounder and Sebastian. Knot knowing that her friend Sora swam top speed to get into the bubble to. Ursula's plan backfired on her as Ariel got two for the price of one. This had made her extremely upset.

"They won't get away with this, just wait until day three boys, they will pay dearly for that trick!" screeched Ursula.

The three got to the surface and Sora helped himself and Ariel get dressed. And he and Scuttle helped her learn to walk. This made Ariel very suspicious on the true identity of Sora.

* * *

Author's Note

O.K. I pretty much tried to change the script that I am following, by changing, adding and manipulating the text. Hopefully I did that! Please Read and Review. (Pretty Please?)

**Quick Vocab lesson: ** prattle- discussion

**Preview for Chapter Eight:** Ariel is now up on land, she met her prince and Donald and Goofy find Sora. But Day one is next!

**Sampling of What's left: **Day two, Day three, Ariel finding out Sora's little secret, Ursula becomes human to sabotage Ariel's mission, the wedding of Ursula and Eric, the death of Ursula, and Ariel's and Eric's wedding.

I will continue the story through "The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea." Just because I love the story too much, but until I get the movie so I can get the full story (to manipulate to every extent that I can!)

Until Next Chapter: I'm Phillip signing off!


	8. Day One on Land

**Disclaimer: **I have under no circumstances own anything but the plot of this story. Any characters in this story (unless stated in the new 'Author Notes' at the end of the chapter) are property of Disney.

**O.K. just so everyones clear...I wrote the party scene after I saw an ad to ban gay-marriage in the U.S. and I am an avid supporter of gay marriage and I kinda wanted to show that by incorporating homosexuality into it...although I do not support incest it does involve it...I also do not own Phineas and Ferb, I have just manipulated them!**

**OMFG...LMFAO! It's been ****way**** too long since I've uploaded a chapter... and I am way sorry about that! But I promise I'll be able to up load more later! A.K.A. my down time between class and work. So here's...**

Chapter Eight:

Day One on Land

Sora and Ariel now had their legs. Ariel had a little trouble walking at first having never put pressure on them. But soon Ariel got the hang of it ad gained some stability and began to walk like a toddler, stumbling.

"Look at her! She's human, she's got leg's, she can barely walk, and she's got to get dat prince to kiss her! It's gonna be a close one I tell you dat." said Sebastian to Flounder.

"Well give her a chance" said Sora. "If she tries hard enough, she can do it!"

"It's gonna take a miracle if it happens." replied Flounder.

"Well she has the first part done." said Sora

"What is dat?" asked Sebastian.

"Getting dressed! What else?" joked Sora.

By this time Ariel was almost walking like a normal human being, with a few stumbles here and there. Above all that she got the hang of putting one foot in front of the other. She had gotten tired and got on top of a rock and rested.

"What would her father say if he knew?" asked Sebastian.

"What would he say?" pondered Sora.

"I'll tell you what her father'd say, he'd say he's gonna kill himself a crab, that's what her father'd say!" screamed Sebastian.

"Don't get your claws in a bunch!" said Flounder. "I know Ariel, she'll be able to do it!"

"We hope!" said Sora. And Flounder shot him a dirty look. All of a sudden they a heard a bark of a familiar shaggy dog.

"Max!" mouthed Ariel, not realizing that she couldn't yell at him.

"_What_ is that?" asked Sebastian.

"That is Max." said Sora.

Max had smelled a familiar scent. And followed his nose to the now humanized Ariel. And she could hear Prince Eric's all to soothing voice.

"I hear that voice everywhere. I can't get it out of my head. I've looked for her everywhere, Kairi - where could she be?" said Eric

"She's probably right under your nose and you just don't know it!" said Kairi. "Don't worry you'll find her!"

"I hope your right." said Eric. "MAX!!" called Eric trying to find his dog. He turned the corner and saw him licking the used to be mermaid. "Max... Max? Max! What's gotten into you fella?" asked Eric. "Oh, I see. Are you O.K., miss? I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you. He's harmless, really -... you... seem very familiar... to me. Have we met? We have met?"

"There you are!" said Sora trying to sound like they were related. Ariel just put her hand to her head and pushed him away, and shook her head 'no' to answer the prince.

"What's your name?" asked Eric. Ariel tried to say her name but notthing came out. At this time Kairi turned the corner and walked over to Eric and Ariel, and noticed Sora but didn't say anything. Sora had looked up just to see the back of his head, and knew instantly that, that was the head of his mystery crush.

"What's wrong? What is it? You can't speak?" he asked

"Oh. Then you couldn't be who I thought." said Eric What is it? You're hurt? No, No... You need help." Eric tried to guess but all she could so was fall right into his arms.

"Whoa, whoa, careful - careful - easy. Gee, you must have really been through something. Don't worry, I'll help you. Come on... come on, you'll be okay. Let me take you to Carlotta, she'll get you cleaned up, and presentable"

Sora couldn't believe Kairi was here and she died her hair to match Rikku's! "She's as beautiful as I remember" Sora thought. "But why did she dye her hair?". And with that he jumped up and ran after the others.

"Wait up!" he yelled, not wanting to be left behind.

"Well hurry up!" Kairi yelled back.

_**Back in the palace**_

We see Ariel playing with the bubbles in a salmon-pink shell-shaped tub.

"Washed up from a shipwreck I hear? Must have been an exceptional ordeal!" Carlotta asked the bathing princess, Ariel nodded. "Well It happens quite a bit." she says while picking up Ariel's 'dress'. "I'll just have this washed up for you." and with that she was gone from the bathroom.

Carlotta starts to go down the stairway to the 'washroom' outside. There stood three other women; a washer, a dryer, and a presser. Each one more unattractive than the last.

"The princess needs these washed girls!" cried Carlotta.

"You got it Miss Carlotta." said the first woman.

After the one woman took the basket and started an incoherent gossipy conversation with the other women, about Ariel. And poor Sebastian was caught being manhandled by each of the three women and finally being pressed flat by the presser, who was the strongest and most forceful of the three.

"Why madam... why I never!" yelled Sebastian as loud as he could without blowing his existence. Soon after being squished like a pancake, the wind picked up, and blew him into an open window. He heard a noticeable song being hummed by French man to himself, cooking seafood. After seeing this he fainted and was out cold. Eric, Kairi, and Grimsby were in the dining room talking and waiting for dinner.

"Eric, please see the side of reason!" begged Grimsby.

"There is no reason to this sort of thing!" Kairi snapped at Grimsby. "Love is a complex thing... it works in mysterious ways. Once your in love there's no denying it."

"Yah Grims, I know she isn't from here. I saw her on the side of the ship the night of the storm."

"Eric, please listen to reason." begged Grimsby again, but Eric wasn't listening. His attention was directed to Ariel, who came into the room wearing a pink flowing gown.

"She is gorgeous" agreed Eric and Kairi together. Then Kairi got up and brought Ariel to her seat, right next to Eric and an empty seat, then Kairi. Kairi muttered something to Ariel, and she heard it perfectly, and she was in an utter state of shock.

_"I __**know**__ you're a mermaid! I've seen you... I've seen your tail... give yourself up, your secret will be blown... it's inevitable. Just accept defeat now and save yourself the embarrassment." _whispered Kairi,and left Ariel speechless.

"Grimsby. I'm telling you, she was R-E-A-L real! I'm gonna find her, I'm gonna find her, find her and marry her, you'll see Grims." said Eric.

"Yes Eric you do that." sneered Grimsby, pointing his attention to Ariel. "Are you hungry?"

All Ariel could do is nod. Staring at the 'dinglehopper' and started brushing her hair with it. After looking at the dumbfounded faces, she knew she was doing something wrong, but she didn't know quite what.

"Carlotta What would be tonight's dinner? Our young guest is famished I am sure." said Grimsby.

"Oooh, you're gonna love it. Chef's been fixing his specialty, stuffed crab." Ariel wasn't too happy about that considering she came from the sea.

"Yes Ariel," said Eric, "you'll love Louis stuffed crab! They are delicious."

But all Ariel could do is sneer at the thought of eating her fellow fish folk. Eric noticed that she was uncomfortable it and offered her a salad. She eagerly agreed.

"Carlotta?" asked Eric. "Can we cancel one of those crabs? Our young visitor doesn't like crab. My hunch is she is allergic." he looked at Ariel. She looked confused. _"what is allergic? Well smile and nod, that usually works home."_ she nodded yes and smiled.

"Oh I am sure Louis will understand." said Carlotta, "Louis!! LOUIS!! CANCEL ONE OF THOSE CRABS!" she screamed and scurried out.

"So Eric where did you say what happened when you first saw your mystery woman? asked Kairi.

"I can't remember after the ship sank, but, after I arrived on land, and came to, she was gone. Almost as if she swam away into the deep blue."

"Eric, please, nice young ladies just don't swim around rescuing people in the middle of the ocean and then flutter off into oblivion, like some kind of genie." said Grimsby.

"You know he's right Eric, I thinks you've swallowed a tad too much salty water." joked Kairi.

"I'm back!" exclaimed Carlotta as she trotted back into the dining room.

At that moment Ariel spotted the pipe Grimsby had been smoking, and her face lit up.

"Do you like it?" asked Grimsby. "It is rather old, would you like to see it?"

Ariel nodded her head yes, and Grimsby handed it over to the young maiden. She then blew on the end, and the contents flew out and covered Grimsby's face. Eric started to laugh at his misfortune.

"Why, Eric, that's the first time I've seen you smile in weeks." observed Carlotta. Kairi had pulled out her handkerchief and politely handed it to Grimsby.

"Here Grims..." said Kairi holding back a chuckle.

"Oh, very amusing." said an annoyed old man.

All of a sudden they heard a loud crash from the kitchen.

"I'll just go see what Louis is up to. He-he-heee" Carlotta nervously left the room for the kitchen.

"You know, Eric, perhaps our young guest might enjoy seeing some of the sights of the kingdom. Something in the way of a tour?" asked Grimsby.

"Uhh...only if she wants to. How about it, do you want to take a tour? With me?" asked Eric.

Ariel shyly but graciously accepted.

"Eric why not something tonight? Perhaps a party? On the beach?" asked Grimsby. Out of nowhere Sora bursted into the room.

"ARIEL...PRINCE ERIC...Kairi?" shouted Sora.

"Young man! How dare you barge in here! Unannounced and-" shouted Carlotta.

"Carlotta, its O.K. he's with me." said Kairi.

"Yes Miss. Kairi. A friend of yours is always welcome here." said Carlotta. "Will you be having dinner with us?" she asked.

"Can I?" Sora asked Eric.

Eric nods yes and Sora sat in-between Ariel and Kairi. Ariel had some sense of relief once Sora sat down, relief that Kairi could not say things to Ariel. Relief that Kairi couldn't contemplate coming between her and Eric. And relief that her friend could distract the seemingly nice seventeen year old girl.

"LOUIS! PUT THAT CRAB BACK ON! WE HAVE ANOTHER GUEST!" shouted Carlotta, now exhausted from the constant dinner changes.

"Now young man, what made you come in here all excited like?" asked the prince.

"Well I saw these people setting up for a party...and I wanted to know if Ariel to come. Well do ya?" he asked Ariel. "It's only about ten minutes from here on foot." he added.

"Eric..." started Grimsby, "why don't you and, Ariel?" he asked to see if he got the right pronunciation, and she shook her head yes, and he continued, "you and, Ariel go and have a good time..." Ariel was overly excited and gave Eric the puppy-dog eyes she always used and it just so happened to work on Eric.

"Alright we can go..." said Eric.

"Hey Kairi do you want to go?" asked Sora.

"Um I have to see about that, you disappear for three years and you show up with _her_, and expect me to let you take me to a party? But seeing that I love parties you have only one more chance...don't blow it!" said Kairi almost sarcastically.

"It's settled we leave after dinner!" said Eric.

_**Several Hours Later**_

They reached their destination just to hear one of the teenagers do a un-song, for it was obvious that he was so wasted. What they could peice together it sounded like... "Lisin'up people and i teach ya, bout Phineas 'n' Ferb and da back yard beach ya. Every monin' Phineas he gonna say(say)brother wacha gonna do today? Now you see we're havin' fun playin' under da sun and get in line, get in line cause the wet ski's runnin. a backyard beach, a backyard beach, nothin' outta reach we got the backyard beach! You can change in a broken hut, drink otta a coconut, three games for a token but da rest is free! You got ski 'n' parasailing, surfing in da flalin' your contacts needs saline or else you cant see you got the backyard beach. The backyard beach nottin' outta reach, got the back yard beach. Got the back yard beach, the backyard beach don't fall into da breach, got da back yard beach!" and the taller one, Ferb, dropped the microphone and walked over to Phineas.

"Hey bro...you di daw some!" said Phineas.

"Well i twa-a z alll fo ryou." said Ferb. And with that they embraced in a long passionate kiss that only drunkenness can evoke.

Over across the way we see Ariel and Eric, and Sora and Kairi were in a heated battle of beer-pong.

"We Win!!" shouted Eric loud enough for him and Ariel combined.

"N-n-n-o- f-f-air!" stuttered and slurred Sora. "I wan ta rea-match-a!" Ariel let out a large yawn and gained the sympathy of Sora. "Well maybe not tonight...it looks like Ariel is gonna puke!"

"Well-a-you ladies peas ex-squeeze me...I'm-a gonna go get-a me some liquorita!!!" said Kairi, and with that she left the boys to decide what to do with the now intoxicated princess.

"Let me take her back to the castle...I'm sure Carlotta could help her." and with that they left. On the way back Ariel puked a couple times and fell asleep. Back at the party Sora was getting as lucky as Prince Eric that night. Both women consented to a round of sex. Where Eric and Ariel had more consensual sex more like a married couple Sora was a bit different, they were all out...doing it doggy-style on the beach in-front of about thirty-some odd drunken people.

"Ya-hoo!! Faster Sora!" and a few "yah man" was rising from the crowd and he exploded soon after, but pulled out before he was done, and fell asleep on the beach with not only Kairi but both Phineas and Ferb...Kairi on top each boys on each side of him...all as naked as the day they were born.

Anyway back at the castle the mute Ariel had just had her first orgasm and Eric followed dinner suit. But this was only the first night. There were two left, and many more nights like this one but not as drunken.

**Author's Note**

Quick Vocab lesson.....

ex-squeeze- another way to say excuse me  
liquorita-another way to say liquor

Preview for Chapter Nine: Ariel is now up on land, she meets her prince in her bed, Kairi freaks out beacuse she is naked on the beach...her boyfriend with the second chance is holding two naked 16 yr. old boys...he waes up and freaks...and I umm don't know! But Donald and Goofy find Sora. But Day two is next!

Sampling of What's left: Day three, Ariel finding out Sora's little secret, Ursula becomes human to sabotage Ariel's mission, the wedding of Ursula and Eric, the death of Ursula, and Ariel's and Eric's wedding. then on to The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea.

Until Next Chapter: I'm Phillip signing off!


	9. Day Two On Land

**Disclaimer: **I have under no circumstances own anything but the plot of this story. Any characters in this story (unless stated in the new 'Author Notes' at the end of the chapter) are property of Disney.

Chapter Nine:

Day Two On Land

This morning was the first morning. This morning was a horrible morning. Ariel had woke up with a huge pain in the back of her head. The dreaded hangover of doom. She not having one before, she just wanted to go away and go back were the temptation was minimal, and alcohol was non-existent. But at the moment there was something bugging her, a warm breath at the back of her neck and a pain in her side. What it was she didn't know, and why was there a warm breath tickling the back of her neck. She opened her right eye and it was brutal, there was a million sensations of pain but being the person she was sucked it up and woke up to find Eric besides her, and his morning wood in her side.

She was scared. She was scared for two reasons, one: she couldn't remember last night and two: Eric's erect member was a new concept to the young mer-princess. She would have screamed, but what use would it have done? She was mute and she knew it. The idea of screaming would have sounded good as a way to have some form of closure. She didn't know what had happened. The last thing she could remember was going to a party hosted by two little teenagers.

"_What was those names again? Oh well it doesn't matter...I'd better get up, Eric's body is hurting" _thought Ariel. She turned around and went to get up. Once she stood up there was a strong pain around where she once had her tail had been. The pain was brand new to her. It was so intense she plopped down on the bed clutching her head with one hand and her vagina with the other. The headache was tolerable. This combination on the other hand was nothing she could handle. She felt a stir on the other side of her. It was Eric and he was waking up.

"Umm Ariel, I'm very sorry for what happened last night. I see your in pain, I'll tell Louis to make you the h-tonic, we can go see the kingdom if you're up to it later..." Ariel didn't respond for reasons obvious.

Ariel rolled over and got out of her bed and left to go to the shell shaped tub. As she turned on the water to the shower she heard a creak from the door. As Ariel turned around she grabbed the nearest towel to shield her exposed frame.

"Madame, le prince me dit de faire ça. Soit dit en passant, il fonctionne mieux si elle est ingérée dans la présence de vapeur." said the french chef Louis.

He left Ariel to her bidding. She grabbed the glass and slipped into the tub, the hot water engulfed her body in it's entirety. She felt the water swirl around her body. The water is steaming releasing cleansing vapors that has a hint of lavender and jasmine. She lifted her glass and plugged her nose for she expected the worse. The liquid ran over her tongue and slid down her thought. To her surprise, after relinquishing her nose, the strange liquid had a pleasant taste had lingered after the physical liquid was gone. Back on the beach Kairi and Sora were arguing.

"But Kairi, I'm sorry! I wasn't myself! I was under the influence, I didn't mean it! Please forgive me..." pleaded Sora.

"Sora, I gave you one too many chances, and I can't trust your relationship promises anymore!" shouted Kairi.

"Kairi...I'm sorry..." said Sora starting to cry.

"Sora I'm sorry but..." said Kairi tearing up and running away from Sora in disapproval. "I have to go...I'll see you later." and with that she left with a face full of tears.

Sora grabbed his briefs and the rest of his clothes, put them on, and worked his way up to the castle to see Ariel and Eric get in a horse-drawn chariot.

"Ariel Where are you going?" asked Sora. Ariel looked at him with a look of 'What's wrong with you? You know I can't speak!'

"Were going to see the kingdom, would you like to come?" asked Eric hoping and implying a_ 'No, thank you'_ response. No such luck.

"I would love to. It would probably take my mind off Kairi. Let me change...it will take me but a minute, just wait right here." and he ran up into the castle.

"Damn boy!" said Eric under his breath.

Sora came running out of the castle in a blue shirt covered in a green zip-up sweater and black super-skinny skinny jeans. Only being thirteen years old, his package was nicely hidden. He climbed into the back seat and Eric got the horses going and rode off into the horizon.

They traveled a while and came over a bridge about forty feet long. Sora noticed movement in the water and saw a small little yellow blob. It was Flounder!

"Psst...Sora! Look down here, look at me! Sora?! Sora!" said Founder in a whispering shout.

"Hey Flounder, what's up, is there anything wrong?"

"Everyone is worried. The king wants answers. He also arranged a marriage for her and you with distant merfolk from a distant sub-kingdom." said Flounder

"Really? Is she pretty?" asked Sora. "Fuck!" he whispered.

"What?"

"I told Kairi I would change, and not follow my dick! Please tell King Triton that I can't marry her, I have someone else."

"O.K., I will..." and Flounder started to swim away but he needed more information. "Did Ariel and the Prince kiss yet?"

"No not yet!" said Sora

"They better hurry up...they only have a day left!" said Flounder.

"Yah I know, I do to remember! I was affected by the same spell, I have my voice however."

The three of them soon got to a festival. There was dancing and shouting and of course music. They tied up the horses and worked their way into the festival. Ariel was mesmerized by everything, she was like a kid in a candy shop. Sora on the other hand was not as captivated as Ariel was for he had seen this sort of thing before. Sora left to go look on his own. He soon heard a angry sort of squak and then a "Ahhhhh-hooo-hooo-hooo!" and then saw a small duck with a small stick chase after a lanky dog pushing a medium sized rock. They looked all too familiar. Sora has to think in the deep recesses of his mind.

"Donald...Goofy!" he shouted.

"Sorwa!" shouted Donald.

"A-Hyuck! Hiya little buddy! Where were you? We wers gettin worried 'bout chya!" said Goofy.

"Well after we got stuck in the whirlpool I got seperated from you and couldn't find you! However I did catch back up with Ariel and King Triton was kind enough to let me stay in the palace."

"Lets go then!" said Donald

"Donald, I'd love to but I only have one more day as a human! Sea-witches words not mine!"

"What?!?" asked Donald and Goofy.

"Why Sora, why?" asked Goffy.

"To help Ariel. She wanted to be human so badly, she traded her voice to her for legs and has till tomorrow's sunset to kiss the prince...the kiss of true love. I got to go, come to the palace tonight and we will try for this kiss even harder than ever if it doesnt happen tonight. I called the dock and had a boat set up for Ariel and Eric to try to kindle the romance. Bye! I'll see you later!"

With that Sora ran off and corralled Ariel and Eric and dragged them to the dock. Eric noticed the boat was only big enough for two people. Sora planned it so that Ariel and Eric would be alone on the ride around the lagoon. Eric and Ariel got in and started out to the middle of the lagoon.

"Scuttle you're a bird right?" asked Sora mischievously.

"Umm...let me think. Am I? Yes I am, why do you ask?"

"You should go and sing to the 'love-birds' can you do that?"

"Yes I can!" said Scuttle, he then flies over to the nearest branch and starts singing, badly very badly in fact. Not only did Sebastian get annoyed but so did Sora.

"We gotta fix this Sebastian!"

"I was thinkin de same ting man!" said the crab "This should do the trick!" and with that he struck up a choir from nature.

"First, we got to create the mood. Percussion. . . . Strings. . . . Winds. . . . Words. . . . There you see her, Sitting there across the way. She don't got a lot to say but there's something about her. And you don't know why but you're dying to try, you wanna kiss the girl.

"Did you hear something?" asked Eric

"Yes, you want her. Look at her, you know you do. Possible she wants you too there is one way to ask her. It don't take a word not a single word go on and kiss the girl. Sha la la la la la my oh my Look like the boy too shy, ain't gonna kiss the girl. Sha la la la la la ain't that sad? Ain't it a shame? Too bad, he gonna miss the girl!"

"Now's your moment Floating in a blue lagoon Boy you better do it soon no time will be better. She don't say a word, and she won't say a word until you kiss the girl. Sha la la la la la don't be scared you got the mood prepared, go on and kiss the girl. Sha la la la la la don't stop now, don't try to hide it how, you want to kiss the girl. Sha la la la la la float along and listen to the song, the song say kiss the girl. Sha la la la la the music play do what the music say you got to kiss the girl. You've got to kiss the girl. You wanna kiss the girl. You've gotta kiss the girl. Go on and kiss the girl." sang Sebastian.

They were inches from each other and the boat tipped over and shoved the two royals into the water. What could have made them tip? It was the gruesome twosome formally known as Flotsam, and Jetsam.

Meanwhile at the sea witche's cavern, she was watching her plan unfurl.

"Nice work, boys. That was a close one. Too close. The little tramp Oh, she's better than I thought. At this rate, he'll be kissing her by sunset for sure. Well, it's time Ursula took matters into her own tentacles Triton's daughter will be mine - and then I'll make him writhe. I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook!" screamed Ursula and she started laughing manically.

* * *

Author's Note

**Quick Vocab lesson:**

closure- an act or process of closing

stir- a disturbance or commotion

h-tonic- a tonic or reliever for a hangover

morning wood- an erection that usually happens in the morning

entirety- wholeness or completion

cleansing- clean or purifying

relinquishing- releasing

mesmerized- charmed

mischievously- naughtyly

gruesome- nasty

manically- crazy

**French Lesson: **Madame, le prince me dit de faire ça. Soit dit en passant, il fonctionne mieux si elle est ingérée dans la présence de vapeur.===Madam, the prince told me to make you this. By the way, it works best if ingested within the presence of steam.

**Preview for Chapter Ten:** Everything else goes down...tune in to see! ;)

**Sampling of What's left: **The wedding of Eric and Ursula/Vanessa, the slaying of Ursula and Ariel and Erics wedding then on to the second part

Until Next Chapter: I'm Phillip signing off!

**DON'T FORGET: Visit my page and vote for what I should write next! =]**


End file.
